


If love is for Children, Then Call me a Child

by Bulletproof_Revolver



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/F, Homosexuality, Love, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_Revolver/pseuds/Bulletproof_Revolver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsasha love story! GxG! homophobes not aloud!<br/>WARNING: may be triggering, Btw, this story gets better as you go along, because my writing gets better, i think, I'm sorry if it's bad.<br/>SHEILD has tracked down Amelia Stone: a shy, quiet, insecure girl with enhanced senses and hair that changes color with her emotions. When she joins the avengers, she struggles to keep her secrets a secret, what happens when a certain red head who has a soft spot for her finds them out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know, i do not promote self harm, eating disorders, suicide, etc.

Name: Amelia Stone

Age: 22

Looks: Ever changing hair, Emerald green eyes, pale skin, Short, skinny.

Personality: Shy, distrustful, quite, sarcastic (when she talks), tough on the outside sweet on the inside.

Powers: her hair color changes with her mood, enhanced senses (touch, taste, smell, sight, sound)

Sexuality: Lesbian

Bio: She was born with enhanced abilities and got very popular because of it. when she turned 14 is when her hair started to change colors with emotions. People started to tease he and pick on her because of it. when she was 15 she came out to her best friend as a lesbian. Apparently though her best friend was a homophobe so she told the whole school and they became enemies. Throughout the rest of high school she was bullied and picked on. She went to college and somehow the people there found out that she was a lesbian and bullied her more, the fact that her hair changed colors didn't help either. She stayed though because she wanted to finish her education. She is now on her fourth year and finishing her bachelors degree. The new york incident with loki happened a month before she started her fourth year. Her parents died in it.

Hair color meanings:  
Embarrassed, nervous, or bashful - Pink  
Sad - blue  
Happy - rainbow  
Mad or annoyed - Red  
guilty - Orange  
worried - Black  
desperate - Brown  
Scared - Dark Grey  
In Love - Purple  
relieved - Yellow  
Tired - White  
In pain - green  
calm - gold  
interested, curious, or fascinated - silver


	2. Chapter 2

will always be in her P.O.V unless stated otherwise 

 

I walked through my college campus hoping not to be seen, my hair was currently brown; i made it to my first class, Math, successfully a small strand of my hair turned yellow, it was pretty boring. The bell rang and i walked out of class keeping my head down. I was almost to my next class, science, when suddenly i was shoved to the floor, my books scattering everywhere. I looked up to see Riley, my main bully, flanked by Ashley, Stacy, Jacob, and Hunter.

"Look it's the little fag!" Stacy hisses. I saw my hair out of the corner of my eye turn hair turn Dark grey

"Oh look theres goes her hair again, stupid little freak" Riley sneered, I could beat them but i haven't used my powers in forever so they are super weak, plus i don't want them to think I'm more of a freak than they already think so i just keep my head down and start to gather up my books, But as i stand up i fist flies into my face, i fall to the ground again, but this time my eye is throbbing, it was already starting to swell. Tears brimmed my eyes but i didn't let them fall, They would not see me weak. Then they all started kicking and punching me, it hurt, oh god it hurt. I let the tears flow this time, After a bit they stopped.

"oh look at the faggot freak crying like a baby" Hunter said, They ll laughed and walked off, after a while i stopped crying and slowly at up. I gathered my books and just headed to my dorm, skipping the rest of my classes. I stopped by the bathroom and put some foundation in my black eye and the bruise on my cheek and clean up my bloody nose, i couldn't do much about my puffed up lip though. I looked at my hair to see it blue. I limped through the door of my dorm room, my roommate, April, was sitting there reading a book

"hey" she said smiling and looked up

"hi" i said

"oh my gosh, what happened" She asked getting up and examining my lip and leg, she's just curious

Just tripped and fell, landed face first" i forced out a smile and a laugh

"Your so clumsy!" she said laughing hitting my arm lightly, I winced but she didn't notice. She went back to sit on the bed. She didn't know my hair changed with my emotions she just knew it changed

"so what are you reading?" i asked mildly interested, we did both love reading

"Oh it's called Thirst, second volume it's such an amazing book!" She exclaimed (A/N: Thirst is a real book i've read the series)

"Thats nice" i say dropping my books on my bed and going into the bathroom. I looked into our full length mirror, looking at the girl staring back at me. She had chubby cheeks, dull green eyes that were too small, high sharp cheekbones, long straight hair, too fat (was actually too skinny), too short, too ugly, too worthless... i choked out a small sob, my eyes overflowing with tears again, i sat there silently crying for a while. i stopped crying after about 10 minutes, i sat there some more not able to cry anymore, couldn't handle this pain. with another sob i grabbed my shiny razor. I rolled my sleeves up to see the cuts i made a couple of days ago along with other scars. I cut a few times on each wrist, the outside pain replacing the pain on the inside for a bit. Next i moved onto my stomach, i saw scars there, mostly words like fat, worthless, etc. I carved in the word ugly. then moved onto my thighs and made more cuts. After this i heard April knock on the door

"Amelia, you in there? I need to go pee" she said, i sucked in a deep breathe and let it out, keeping my voice under control

"Yeah, one minute" i said, i cleaned up the blood and wiped off my face so it looked like i never had cried. I opened the door and plastered on a fake smile.

"sorry" i said

"It's okay" she said, i walked out and she scampered in closing the door, i sighed and moved onto my bed. ready to go to bed, but i just sat there unable to sleep, i looked at the picture of my mom and dad

"i miss you guys so much" i whispered, they had died in the new york incident, they were visiting there while i was here in Arizona, 'if only i had been there, i probably could have saved them but no Im too ugly, too fat, just a fucking worthless piece of shit, everybody hates me, and why shouldn't they, i hate me too' i thought, slowly letting tears fall again, 'why do i have to cry so much?' i thought as i silently cried myself to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up in the morning super tired, i dragged myself out of bed, and pulled a simple black T-shirt and slipped a Bring Me The Horizon hoodie, along with red skinny jeans, and white converse. i went into the bathroom and put on a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. I brushed through, right now white hair. I came out of the bathroom to see April already ready. We headed out to a small cafe like we do every morning. i took my phone out and started looking through pictures. We walked up to the cash register. 

"Hi what can i get for you today?" She asked, i looked up, the cashier was a cute girl with short red hair, wearing a pit of blck skinny jeans and the coffee brown uniform shirt. her name tag said 'natalie'

"hi i'd like a medium Carmel mocha and a cinnamon roll" April said

"I'll have a small coffee 3 cream two sugars" i said, smiling at the girl, her eyes flicked to my hair quickly but then back at my face

"coming right up" she said, we went and sat down at a table. I saw a mirror across from me and saw a couple of strands of my hair was pink

"you think she's cute" April said yep she knew i was lesbian. More strands turned pink

"Maybe" i mumbled, not like she'd ever even like me though

"aww that's so cute!" she said, i saw Natalie coming over to us with our food, i took a glance in the mirror to see all of my hair was pink. Great now she was going to think i was a freak. She arrived and set our stuff down

"Heres your order" she said, she smiled at april then at me for slightly longer. then she left. going back to her work duties.

Natasha's P.O.V  
I was undercover at a cafe that Amelia went to every morning, i had read over her file and seen a picture taken by one of our other agents from afar. I saw her walk in with another girl we identified as April, her roommate. Amelia's hair was white, which we identified as tired, she walked up to the register looking at her phone

"Hi what can i get for you today" i asked plain my role as a worker, Amelia looked up and i have to admit she was very pretty, beautiful actually. my eyes flicked over to her hair as a couple of strands turned pink, which i know is embarrassed, nervous, or bashful. she seemed nervous about talking to me.

"i'd like a medium caramel mocha with a cinnamon roll" April said

"I'd like a small coffee 3 creams two sugars" amelia said quietly, why wasn't she eating anything she is really skinny, too skinny... no, natasha it's not my problem i am just here for the mission.

"coming right up" i said taking their orders, they went and sat down at a table, after their order was done, i took their stuff over to them, 

"here's your order" i said overly happy, i smiled a t both of them looking at Amelia a little longer than normal. Then i went back to where i would be working for the rest of the day.

Back to Amelia's P.O.V  
after we were done with our coffee, me barely drinking any, we headed to our classes, we both had music, we both played piano. The professor said today was a free day and we could do as we please, me and April immediately went over to the pianos, April was amazing at piano, she says i was good at it but i didn't really believe it, but she's my best, and only, friend so i just smiled. nobody bothered me when april was around, i don't know why, they just gave me subtle glares and whispered, i don't think April noticed though  
After all our classes were done, we starting walking back to our dorm room.

"So are you going to the dance tonight?" April asked, 

"there's a dance?" i asked

"Ya, you didn't know? well anyway ya it's at 7 p.m. goes till 11:00." she said

"Oh i don't know, it's not really my thing" i mumbled, absently rubbing my arm

"Come on please! it'll be so mud fun with you there" she said

"fine" i said giving just wanting her to be happy

 

.................................time skip.......................................

we were getting ready for the dance, I looked at the mirror, my hair was grey and pink, with dress (black long sleeved dress)  
April looked like this with this dress. we headed out to the party.  
As we started getting close i could see the party, there were tons of people there and i wasn't a very social person, i started regretting my decision to go. I took a deep breath as we walked through the door, every body kept talking but kept taking glances at us, wondering why i was here. i moved closer to april trying to hide from everybody, i looked around and saw a food table. when i turned back to April to tell her i wanted to go there she wasn't there, getting scared in a crowd of people, i quickly made my way over to the table, i took cup and poured some punch in it, i took a sip, and turned around... running straight to into Riley, spilling red punch all over his white shirt. i gasped, 

"I'm so s-sorry" i stuttered

"You idiot!" he said pushing me down into the table causing punch to get all over my dress. "God, you can't do anything right can you!" he said as i shakily got up. he slapped me and i stumbled a little bit but kept my ground. My hair got in my face, of course it was green but i already knew that.

"i said i was sorry, dick" i said in a sudden burst of courage that quickly disappeared when a look of white hot fury crossed his face.

"You stupid bitch!" He said punching me making me fall.

"Don't talk to me like that, i am more superior than you, you are nothing but a freak, you are worthless, why don't you just die!" he screamed while hitting me. All of the sudden the hitting stopped. I heard people gasp and looked up to see... the coffee girl, Natalie, holding one of Riley's fist. Except right now she was decked out in a black body suit.

"I will ask you only once to refrain from hitting this girl" Natalie said.

"What are you her girlfriend or something?" He sneered

"No" she said

"well then why don't you and me go somewhere else" he said 'seductively', while wrapping an arm round her waist. She elbowed him in the face, i heard a crack.

"I don't think so" she said

"get her" Riley said holding his broken and bleeding nose, his posse went after her. I took this chance to run out of there. I felt bad for leaving her and April there but i had to leave. I ran through the door of our room. I tripped over my own feet and hit the ground hard. God i can't even run without fucking up. I slowly stood up and changed out of my dress and into a pair of black skinny jeans and a long sleeve My Chemical Romance shirt. I went into the bathroom and got out a bottle of pills. I walked back out and sat on my bed and stared at the bottle. Riley's words echoed in me head 'you are nothing but a freak, you are worthless, why don't you just die'.   
They don't want me here. no one will care, not even April.  
I opened the bottle and grabbed some water, i down two, then four, then six, then soon almost the whole bottle. I started to feel light headed. I became too weak to lift my arms and i fell over. my vision started to blur and the last thing i saw was April bursting through my door with Natalie

"Amelia!" She screamed and ran to my side

"I'm sorry" i choked out, before everything went black.


	4. Chapter 4

I became conscious but couldn't lift my eyelids, i heard voices. wait, why am i alive,  why would someone bring me back! i wanted to cry.

"How is she?" i heard a women's voice ask, it sounded like Natalie

"she seems to be stabilizing, she should wake up soon" i heard an unfamiliar voice say

"agent Romanov why are you so worried about this girl?" a deep voice asked

"I'm not" Agent Romanov said , i heard footsteps slowly fade. i tried opening my eyelids and eventually did. I looked blurrily at my surroundings, it looked white and smelled like medicines. oh great i'm in a hospital. -_-  
I looked down to see that i was still in my clothes i was in after i changed out of my dress after the dance. i slowly took the I.V. that was in my arm out and took off the suction cup things. All of the sudden the machines start beeping. I bolted out the door and into the halls. I ran all around looking for a hiding place. I walked into what seemed to be a lab and hid in a closet that was in the corner. I sat down and listened. At first footsteps ran in here looking but didn't find me so left. Then after 20 minutes or so i heard two pairs of footsteps walk in.

"What do you think fury wants with that girl" A male said

"I don't know stark, if your so interested why don't you go and help the rest of the agents who are still trying to find her" another male said to this 'stark'. wait 'stark' as in 'tony stark' as in 'iron man', well thats just great

"nah, too much work" stark said, i heard a pair of footsteps coming closer.

"everything seems to be to much work for-" The male that was talking opened the door, and locked eyes with me

"you..." he trailed off, he looked slightly surprised to see me there. hey wait he's Bruce banner as in the hulk

"whatever" stark said

"uh tony, c'mere" he said, i heard more footsteps and the famous tony stark came into view.

"hey that's the girl that fury wants"

"what are you doing in here?" bruce asked,  i put my head down my hair covering my face

"Sorry" i whispered. i saw my hair turn from gold to pink

"Woah" tony said " i get fury" he said walking away.

"Hi" bruce said awkwardly, i smiled at him hoping to ease his awkwardness.  he smiled back, soon tony came back with a man with an eyepatch and Natalie.

"Natasha, Fury" Bruce said as a hello, 'Natasha? i thought her name was Natalie, whatever i'll figure it out later.

"banner" fury said and Natalie/Natasha nodded. I'm just gonna call her Nat. fury turned to me.

"hello, Amelia" he said, he was rather intimidating. i slightly waved, i didn't really trust any of these people. plus he knew my name, he should not know that. 

"Come with me" he said and stepped towards me. I shook my head and scooted back more. As i said, i didn't trust him. I saw Nat come over and i scooted back till i hit the corner. She kneeled down in from of me. I squeezed my eyes shut. After a moment of nothing i opened them to see Nat looking at me.

"we're here to help" she said softly, that was it. i stared at her and she stared at me for a while before i slightly nodded my head and held out my hand. she took my hand and helped me up. I was now surrounded by 4 people who were significantly taller than me. That scared me slightly and i only trusted one of them and that was barely. Nat let go of my hand and started walking back towards fury, i felt lost without her by my side so i quickly scrambled and wrapped both of my arms around her right arm. She stopped and looked at me looking surprised. i looked up at her panic in my eyes, i'm pretty sure my hair was probably brown. She made a barely noticeable smile and continue walking with me still clinging to her arm. Tony looked at Nat in something similar to shock, but i'm not sure why.  
  
 3rd person P.O.V  
As Natasha walked with Fury to his office with Amelia still clinging onto her arm she was wondering why she was letting her do this. She was a deadly assassin and she was walking around with another girl clinging to her arm. She couldn't deny that Amelia was beautiful and that her presence made her feel more comfortable. Amelia, also found Natasha's presence more comfortable and trusting, she doesn't know why she has taken to her so quickly, it just felt natural. As they kept walking agents started to stare, bewildered because this was definitely something out of the ordinary.  
  
Amelia's P.O.V  
As we were led to some unknown place, people kept staring which made me feel really self conscious. i hid m face in Nat's shoulder, soon we got to a door that said 'Director Nick Fury' we walked in and i saw that it was an office of sorts. Fury sat in the chair behind the desk and Natasha stood there so i stayed with her. Fury nodded to a seat in front of his desk I looked at Nat questioningly, she did a small nod. I let go of her arm and warily sat down in the chair. I looked down at my lap waiting for him to speak.

"do you know why you're here?" he asked, i shook my head

"Well we found about you and your special abilities" he started, my eyes widened "and decided to send in an agent to track you down and take you here, and The agent we sent here as you know is Natasha Romanov who went undercover as Natalie." he said, so Natasha is her real name. i glanced up at him and saw him looking at me so i averted my eyes to anywhere but at him.

"we would like you to become an agent for S.H.E.I.L.D." he said

"w-what's S.H.E.I.L.D.?" I finally spoke up, stuttering a little bit

"it's a government agency that protects our planet from aliens, for example the invasion that happened a month ago in New York" he said, my eyes widened again. That's when my parents died

"so will you become an agent for S.H.E.I.L.D.?" Fury asked, if i become an agent i could do at least something worthy of being in this world.

"b-but my powers are really weak because I-I haven't used them, i don't know how  useful i'll be" i stuttered, my hair was probably pink with little bit of black.

"we can train you to make your powers stronger if you join" he said

"what about college I-i would like to finish my education, if t-thats okay with you i mean" i said,

"You can continue to take college after your training is done" Fury said, i thought about all of this

"okay" i said softly  "i'll... i'll join"

 


	5. Chapter 5

After the whole meeting with fury he said i would start on monday (currently it's friday) so that i could get to know the place on sunday and then meet the rest of the avengers on saturday. I was really nervous about meeting them, i don't know if they will like me, probably not. I was still following Natasha around the rest of the day. She didn't seem to mind, she showed me my room, which for some reason was located with the avengers rooms and a few other high class agents (ex. Hill, Coulson, maybe Fury), her room was across from Natasha's and on the left was Steve a.k.a captain america and on her left was Tony a.k.a Iron man, she checked on 'new recruits in training' as she called them, then she went into a training room i guessed from all the equipment and weapons. she started practicing with guns and knives and i just sat a couple feet away criss cross apple sauce.   
"Hey," she said after a bit "would you like to try?"

"sure" i said softly, i got up and walked over to her. she handed me the gun. i raised it and shot at the target. I didn't even hit it. god i can't do anything right.

"okay now do it like this" she said, adjusting my arms, grip, and stance. I shot agin just barely hit the very outside circle.

"I-i'm not very good at this" i said glumly, 

"it's okay you just need practice" she said, i handed the gun back to her, i sat back down and watched the rest of her practice. After a while i started to get really tired, i think she noticed because she took me back to my room. She said good night and i said goodnight back. I closed the door and felt alone. I looked in the mirror, still the same old same old. god why did they have to save me, why couldn't i die peacefully. i looked back again and saw tears going down my cheeks. I looked around then went into the bathroom, i have my own bathroom, weird. I looked around and finally found what i was looking for, a razor, i broke it open and took out the blades. God why do i have be so screwed up. I made several cuts on my wrists, can't even die properly, made more on my stomach and thighs. I sobbed a little longer then cleaned up and pulled on sweatpants and a long sleeve PJ top. I took out my contacts, yes i have contacts glasses make me look stupid, and crawled into bed. I was so tired that i instantly fell asleep. sleep was always my escape well.... until the nightmares started...

Sorry for the short chapter


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke with a start. Sitting up in bed I felt terrified, I didn't even know what of, just that I have terrifying nightmares but when I wake up I don't remember what they were about, I’m just left with the feeling of pure terror. I'm breathing heavy, my eyes darting around the room, looking for any threats. The terror is there and I can feel my eyes tearing up. I take the covers and a pillow and crawl under the bed, feeling more secure and safe I eventually fell asleep. 

\-------- Time skip to morning -------------------------------------  
I woke up and her heard voices in the room. I peeked my eyes open and saw feet.

"Where is she?” someone unfamiliar said

"I don't know sir,” another said

"Well fury wants to know where she is,” the first one said

"We’ve checked everywhere,” the other said

"Let's go get agent roman off, maybe she knows where the girl is" the first said, and then they left. You may be wondering why I didn't show myself, well if you haven't noticed I’m not good with new people. I waited there until the two people came back with a third person.

"What do you want" I heard Natasha say

"We can't find Amelia,” One said

"And you've checked everywhere" Natasha said.

"Yes ma'am" they said

"Hmmm" she said, she walked over to the bed and crouched down making eye contact with me. She motioned 'come here’; I crawled out and sat on bed.

"Everywhere huh" Natasha said, eyeing them 

"I guess not,” the other said, looking nervous

"Just go back to your duties" she said, they nodded and left. She turned to me. She turned to me.

"Why were you under the bed?" she asked

"I... just felt like it" I lied; I didn't want her to know about my nightmares, she'll probably just laugh it off as no big deal.

"Okay" she said seeming unsure "Get ready, we have to meet the rest of the avengers" she said leaving me to get ready.

Natasha's P.O.V  
Agent Barry and Agent Winchester had come and gotten me and brought me to Amelia's room.

"What do you want?” I asked

"We can't find Amelia" Agent Barry said

"And you've checked everywhere?" I asked, eyeing the bit of blanket sticking out from under the bed.

"Yes ma'am" they both said

"Hmm" I said heading over to the bed, I crouched down and made eye contact with her, I motioned for her to come out. She crawled out and sat on the bed like a child in trouble, sometimes I forget she's and adult.

"Everywhere huh" I said eyeing them

"I guess not,” Agent Winchester said

"Just go back to your duties" I said dismissing them, they left and I turned to Amelia

"Sorry if I caused any trouble"' she said, why would she be worried about that, she was only under the bed.

"You didn't, its fine, and why were you under the bed?" I asked

"I... just felt like it" she said, I knew she was lying, I am a spy after all, but I decided not to push, I've only known her for a day and I have a soft spot for her.

"Okay, get ready we have to meet the rest of the avengers,” I said before getting up and leaving.

Amelia's P.O.V  
I was dressed and ready when I realized I had no idea where I was going, I walked out and down the hall hoping to end up where I was suppose to be. I found a door that was open ad peeked in, I saw Bruce and Tony along with three other males I didn't know and Natasha. Four of the guys were talking while the fifth one was with Natasha listening to them making some remark or comment here and there. Natasha saw me and motioned me to come over there. I quickly walked across the room, it went silent, and stood by her. I looked up at everybody, they were all staring at me, I knew it they probably hate me. I looked at a small hand mirror I had out just to keep an eye on my hair and saw that it was pink.

"Um... hi, I'm Amelia" I said n a small voice. A big guy with long blonde hair broke out into a smile.

"Maiden, your hair is very colorful,” he said

"Uh thanks" I said shyly

"Amelia, that's Thor Odinson he is the god of thunder and lightning, that's Bruce Banner, also known as Hulk" Natasha started introducing people. The tension seemed to lighten up and I looked into the mirror to see a couple strands had turned yellow. Everybody went on talking with their own people. Steve Rogers A.K.A Captain America came up to me looking at my hair.

"Hey, um, if you don't mind me asking why does your hair change colors?" he asked, I froze, 'okay it’s no big deal just tell them'

"Oh, um, well it changes color according to my emotions" I said, 

"Oh! That is fascinating" he said, I smiled slightly, just fascinating. I looked over to my right to see that Natasha wasn't there anymore. I panicked and quickly looked around the room to see her talking to Clint Barton A.K.A Hawkeye; I quickly went over there and sat down next to her, feeling safer already. They both stopped talking and looked at me. I looked down at my lap seeing my hair turn black with a little bit of orange,

"I'm not I-interrupting anything am" I asked worried that I had interrupted them.

"No it's alright,” Natasha said smiling at me. I made a small smile at her then turned to Clint

"Uh, Hi" I said. He smiled

"Hi, it's nice to me you" he said.

"Thanks, you too" I said, he nodded then went back to talking with Natasha. I just sat there listening to their voices, not what they are saying just their voices. I felt movement beside and saw Tony sit down next to me.

"Hello, sweet cheeks" he said, I looked down at the mirror seeing my hair pink.

"Um hi" I said, he put an arm around me, causing me to gasp and squirm out of his grip and closer to Natasha

"hey come on now" he said smiling flirtatiously, I looked where there was food and saw alcohol, I think he's drunk. That reminds me I haven't eaten in a few days... I've gone longer but I was really nervous right now and that made me hungrier.

"Stark, leave her alone" Natasha said

"Alright, alright jeez" he said

The rest of the day everyone conversed, me following Natasha, answering some questions here and there. When we were done on the way out I grabbed an apple. I ate it on the way back too my room. When we got there I said goodnight to Natasha and went into my room. I threw the rest of the apple away and changed into PHs looking at myself. 'God I should've never acted like that when Tony put his arm around my shoulders, stupid, they probably think I'm weird because of my hair, freak' I took my razor and went into the bathroom cutting a few times. God I never give myself reasons anymore, it's just become an addiction. I laid down in my bed after that and tried going to sleep. It didn't work. I sighed and sat up. 'So it's going to be one of those nights huh' I thought. You see either I go to sleep quickly or I’m up practically all night trying to go to sleep and I guess this is one of the insomnia types of nights. I lay back down and got ready to face a really long night.


	7. Chapter 7

I was up for hours; when I finally fell asleep it was 3:30 in the morning.  
I woke up and checked the time 7:00 a.m. 'well so much for sleep' I thought crawled out of bed and went into the bathroom, I looked in the mirror, my white hair looked like a rat had burrowed in it. I took a brush through my hair and tied it up into a ponytail. I applied a little bit of eyeliner and mascara and instead of putting in my contacts like I usually do; I just put on my glasses. I dressed in a simple pair of black skinny jeans and an ACDC T-shirt. Don’t judge I love ACDC, Black Sabbath, Pierce the veil, Bring me he Horizon, etc. I poked my head out of the doorway looking into the halls, I slowly walked out I headed to the door that led to the room that I met the avengers in. I went inside and saw that nobody was there. I walked back out and looked around the hall nervously. I started walking, when I got back to my door, I went over to Natasha's I knocked a few times but nobody answered. I sighed and kept walking. I checked my little hand mirror; my hair was mostly white, little bit of pink and dark grey. I kept walking and need up in a room with a huge window at the front, there were computers with people everywhere. (The main room in the hellicarrier that Bruce and Steve went to with Natasha to meet fury). I saw fury standing and looking out of the window. I quickly walked over there, not wanting to be noticed. Although that was hard with my freakish hair, people turned and stared at me while I walked, making me extremely uncomfortable. I final got to fury.

"Yes" he said not turning away from the window

"oh, um, do you know w-where Natasha is?" I asked softly.  
"Agent Romanov is most likely to be in the training room or in the cafeteria eating breakfast, which I advise you to do as well" he said.

"O-okay" I said, I stood there nervously.

"You don't know where it is do you?" He asked

"No, sorry" I said, feeling stupid for not knowing where it is.

"I will have agent Hill show you to it." Fury said, then a woman with brown hair came up to us

"If you will follow me,” she said. We started walking. After a couple of minutes she spoke

"I saw your hair change color, is that why fury wants you?" 

"I-i don't really know why, I don't think I’ll be very useful for anything" I said, we walked in silence again. After a few more twists and turn we arrived.

"Here you are" she said then walked off. I looked around the room nervously, then I walked over to the food and took some eggs and bacon, not wanting to look out of place by not having any food, I looked frond but don't see Natasha so I walked over to an empty table and sat there picking at my food. My stomach grumbled a little.  
"Shut up, you don't deserve anything,” I said looking down at it. I heard someone sit down next to me. I looked over to see Tony had sat next to me. I looked over to see Bruce, Steve, and Clint had sat across from me too.

"Hi" I said, forcing a small smile.

"Hey why are you sitting by yourself" Bruce asked, i shrugged

"Nobody to sit with I guess" 

"well you have us, love the shirt by the way" Tony said

"Really, you like ACDC?" I asked 

"Totally, best band of all time" he said

"Totally" I said smiling.

"Hey" somebody said, sitting next to me. I looked over to see Natasha.

"Hi" I said, smiling and it was a real smile. I haven't smiled a real smile in a long time, she just makes me genuinely happy. I like her, like a lot, she's most likely straight though and even if she wasn't she probably would never like me like that, who would. 

"How are you?" I asked

"Good, you?" she asked

"Good" I said. She and Clint started talking while the other three stared talking too. i kept sneaking a lot of glances at Natasha while picking at my food.

"Hey Amelia, can I talk to you for a minute" Tony asked

"Uh sure" I said getting up, I looked at Natasha, she looked at me for a second before turning back to Clint. We went out into the hall

"So I just wanted to say I’m sorry about how I acted yesterday, when I was um drunk" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh, ya it's fine" I said "it just kinda made me uncomfortable"

"Ya why is that" he asked

"oh, um, ... well... "I fidgeted, "it's just um, I’m.... I’m a lesbian" I looked down waiting for something to happen, when nothing happened I looked up. 

"You look like your waiting for me to do something horrible" he commented, I was taken aback, he didn't hate me?

"W-what" I asked

"Well your standing there like your waiting for me to hit you or something" he said

"Oh well yeah, that's what people usually do when they find out." I said

"Well, they're assholes, I don't see the problem in you playing for the other team, I mean it's new to me I’ve never met a lesbian but there's nothing wrong with it" he said, I looked at him. He looked like was thinking about something. Then he smirked looking at me.

"What" I said

"You like Natasha" he said, I stared at him wide eye

"W-what" I sad

"Oh don't pretend I see the way you look at her, as cliché as that sounds, and sneak glances at her, it's obvious, I couldn't figure it out at first but now that I know your go for girls it makes much more sense" he said  
"Well… okay I may have a little crush on her..." I said, he looked at me "okay a big crush"

"I knew it" he said

"Yeah, yeah lets just go back" I said, we walked back in and sat down, they looked at us but then went back to talking.  
"Hey Amy, Fury said you start training tomorrow" Natasha said, I looked at her "what?"

"Sorry it's just, I’ve never been given a nickname before" I said sheepishly

"Well if you don't want me to-" she started,

"No! I mean... no it's okay, I- I like it" I said.   
The rest of the day Natasha showed me around the hellicarrier, as she called it, I admit when she showed me outside and I found out we were thousands of feet above the water I was very surprised. I got back to my bedroom and changed into PJs, I looked in the mirror, bringing my mood down instantaneously. I sighed, too tired to do anything, I crawled in bed, and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

That night was a pretty dreamless night, when I got up I pulled a brush through my white hair and applied a little eye-liner, I walked out of the bathroom and saw some clothes at the end of my bed, I put them on and was thankful that it was a long sleeve. I walked out of my room, and walked down to the training room. The whole way my eyes were darting everywhere. I made it to the training room, I looked in and saw Natasha training people, I ducked my head and started walking per to her, and everybody turned to stare at me. I glanced at the mirror across the room to see that strands of my hair were turning pink and dark grey. I heard whispers going through them and shut my eyes trying to block them out; I arrived to Natasha and hid behind her. They kept whispering but I couldn't hear them.

"Go take 20 laps all of you" she snapped, they groaned then went off running, she turned to me.

"Ready to start training?" She asked, I nodded

"Okay Fury said he wanted to train your powers before we train you to fight" She said  
"so lets get started" She said.

 

I flopped down on my bed, all day we were training and I had no improvement. She did all of these tests to try to improve my senses. It wasn't working though. I got up and went into the bathroom looking in the mirror the only thing going through my head 'failure failure failure..." over and over again. I got my razor and cut and cut. When I was done I cleaned up and headed to bed, I was so tired of being a failure.

3 weeks later  
through the next weeks Tasha, my new nickname for her, and I trained more. I had improvement but very little. Everyday I was falling for her more and more. I couldn't tell what she felt about me though. I sighed as I headed back to my room. Our training was cut short because Tasha as called for a mission. I was really worried, though I didn't want her to get hurt. I had figured out that Clint was going with her and that made me feel better. I had noticed that they were very close and I was a little jealous but I didn't think too much of it. I stilled stayed mostly too myself. I did however go out with the avengers a couple of times to eat and stuff. I met pepper and tony says she instantly took to me, we were friends I liked her as a friend she was nice. She took me shopping and that was fun but I didn't get a lot, not wanting to spend their money, even though I very well knew that tony was a billionaire. Today I sat in my room playing the piano. Last week I was just sitting in my room when tony came in and asked what I was doing, I said nothing and he asked why and I told him there wasn't anything for me to do. I told him I like to play the piano when he asked what I like to do and the next day there was a piano in my room. I insisted he take it back but he refused. I didn't think I was any good but people who have happened to stumble upon me when I was playing said other wise. Anyway, today I was suppose to train with somebody else since Tasha is gone but I don't know who. I heard somebody cough and stopped playing Fur Elise, it is my favorite song. I turned around and saw Steve.

"Oh, er, sorry um, Hi, uh, Fury said I’m suppose to train you today since you know Natasha is on a mission" he said

"Ok" I said quietly, as we walked to the training room, I started worrying about Tasha, is she ok? He started to teach me how to physically fight because Fury thought it was a good chance to train me how to fight while Tasha's gone.

4 days later  
I was in training, Steve was still training me because Tasha was still on a mission, I was really worried, I hope she's ok, I don't know how long her missions usually are, they're probably longer so I have nothing to worry about... but still.... All of the sudden I was facing the ceiling. 

"Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Amy" He said, bending down to help me up.

"No it's' okay, I was just... distracted" I said absently, "I'm just gonna take a break" I said walking out. I walked into my room; I sat down at my piano. I started playing a song that I knew by heart. Rolling girl, I kept playing that over and over again, singing the words to it. When I finally checked the time I saw that it was 6:30 p.m. I sighed and decided that I was going to skip dinner. I heard a knock at my door and got up opening it. There I saw Tasha. I gasped and immediately hugged her. She stiffened and I let go.  
"Oh, uh, s-sorry, it's just that I missed y-you and I was worried, and now our here so, y-yeah, um, sorry" I said stumbling over my words. She chuckled

"No it's fine you just caught me off guard “she said, " Well anyway, we should go to dinner" 

"Ok" I said, we went into the cafeteria, I got some mashed potatoes and a roll. I sat down with the avengers and Tasha sat next to me.

"Hey look who's back” Tony said, I saw Clint sit down next to Tasha. 

"So how'd the mission go?” Bruce asked

"It went good, only some minor complications" She said, They went through the rest of dinner chatting, after words Bruce and Tony went the lab, Steve went to the gym and I don't know where, Thor, Clint, Or Tasha went because I left too, because that I was tired. I went into my room, and made a few more lines that would forever stay on my skin. I lay down I bed and fell asleep instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

"I bolted up, terrified, I felt like I was about to cry. This time the nightmare was different, I remembered a piece of it,

~Dream~  
my mom and dad were there smiling, I ran to them but when I was just about there I heard a scream, I looked behind me but saw nothing and when I looked back my parents were still there but they were bloodied and bruised and burned. I gasped  
"Mom! Dad!"  
"You could have saved us, Amelia" They both said, "if only you had come with us, we would have survived"   
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry" I cried  
"Sorry won't ring us back" my mom said  
"It's all your fault" my dad said  
"I'm sorry!" I cried and went to hug them but they disappeared and I fell into nothingness...  
~End Dream~

Tears started trailing down my cheeks, I stood up, wobbling a bit, I shakily opened the door and walked across the hall, I knocked on the door but nobody answered. I hesitantly cracked the door open but nobody was in there. I closed the door and walked to the training room. I looked in and saw her hooting her gun

"Um. Tasha?" I choked out between my tears

"Hmm" she asked still not looking at me, I couldn't get anything out; I had a big lump in my throat and still had tears tracking down my cheeks. When I didn't say anything she turned around to look at me. When she saw me her eyes widened a bit.

"Amy what’s wrong?" she asked. Dropping her gun. I ran to her, a sob escaping my lips when I embraced her, we sunk to the floor, me balling my eyes out. She didn't seem to know what to do but I didn't care, she was here and that is all that matters. I cried for a good ten minutes when I finally started to calm down. At some point she had started running her hand through my hair. I calmed down enough to wear I was inly hiccupping.

"Amelia, what happened?” She asked softly, thinking about it I realized how pathetic it sounds that I had a nightmare

"I-it was just a nightmare. Sorry for bothering you" I said attempting to get up. She pulled me back down.

"It obviously wasn't just a nightmare, tell me" she said

"W-well I was standing in a field and m mom and dad were t-there a-and I started running to them but I heard a s-scream so I turned around but nothing was there b-but when I turned back my mom and dad were a-all bloody and bruised and burned."

"What happened to your parents?" She asked

"T-they died in the attack at New York, but t-they kept saying that it was my f-fault and I s-should have saved them a-and, oh, Tasha it's my entire fault!" I started crying again. She put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me up so that I was looking at her.  
"Why would it be your fault?" She asked

"Because I wasn't there to protect them I should have been there"

"Where were you?"

"I was back home because I wanted time to myself but I should have gone I should have been there"

"Amelia, listen to me it is not your fault" She said, but it is

"Yes it I-" I was cut off

“No it isn't you weren't there and even if you were you wouldn't have been able to help them and you would be dead too, if you were there all that would have changed is another dead person." She said, I had stopped crying by now

"Promise?" I asked, holding out my pinkie like a child

"Promise" she said hooking her pinkie in mine, I suddenly felt really tired, all that crying ha worn me out.

"Come on lets get you back to bed" she said helping me up. When we got back to my bedroom door I turned to her

"You should get some sleep too,” I told her, and then I headed into my room and slept the rest of the night peacefully


	10. Chapter 10

When i awoke in the morning I got ready to go train again, when i looked in the mirror i saw that strands of my hair were rainbow and others had purple tips. Odd, i don;t remember ever having purple, i wonder what that means. when i walked out of the room Tasha was there. 

"Hi" i said, nervous if she would bring up last night. 

"hi" she said back, i breathed out a sigh of relief, glad she didn't bring it up. I walked with her and noticed we were heading to the cafeteria, i internally groaned, i really didn't want to pretend to eat right now. as we got to the cafeteria I decided that I just wouldn't get food.   
We sat down by the avengers again. we got a series of hellos and everybody was talking, i don't know why but i liked listening to people talk.

Natasha's P.O.V  
I noticed that Amy didn't have any food, i had pieced it together a while ago, she wasn't eating and when she did have food she just picked at it. She was skinny, too skinny, i had wanted to confront her about it but i didn't know how to go about it without her freaking out so i decided that i would wait for her to tell me, but it seemed like she was never going to. This made me mad, the fact that she was hurting and couldn't tell me about it. I like her, a lot, and i care about her.

"Are you going to eat amy?" i asked

"I'm not hungry, i'll... i'll eat later" she replied, i could tell she was lying though, after a bit i spoke again

"Come on Amy we have training to do" i said, getting up and walking away, her following suit.

Amelia's P.O.V  
We got to the training room, fury said that he wanted me to practice with Tasha for one day before going back to training with my powers. We started in fighting stance, i wasn't that good but she was going easy on me. After we were done, i was sore and started to head to my room.

"Amy, i need to talk to you" she said.  
"ok" i said, i followed her to her room when we got in there i looked around, i had never really been in her room before. she had knives, throwing stars and other throwing stuff on her wall, no doubt having other weapons stored in her room somewhere. Her bed was a simple black bed with a red pillow. I sat down on the bed looking up at her with my hands folded in my lap.   
"  
So what did you want to talk to me about" I asked

"Why haven't you been eating?" She asked, i stiffened 

"W-what do you mean?" i asked, i mentally scolded myself for stuttering.

"You know what i mean, you haven't been eating" She said

"O-of course i have" i stuttered again, how did she find out, she couldn't have. 

"I'm a spy Amy you can't lie to me!" She said

"I-i'm n-not" i said, i was actually a little scared, i've never seen her mad

"Amelia! i know your starving your self but, why" she said raising her voice more, tears pricked my eyes

"I-i'm s-sorry" i whispered, the tears flowing, she stopped when i said that, she quickly crouched down in front of me.

"No! no, no, no" she said "don't you say sorry, you don't need to" she said

"i'm sorry" i said again,

"Why would you do that?" she asked

"because i was fat" i said

"who gave you that idea?" she asked

"Everyone" i whispered

"Amelia, listen to me, you are not fat okay? but this is unhealthy, you need to eat, even if it's only a little bit at a time, you have to start eating again" She said

"Okay, i'll- i'll try" I whispered

"That's all i'm asking" She said "Now come on, we should eat"


	11. Chapter 11

3 weeks later  
Me and Tasha have been spending a ton of time together, i had been eating more because Tasha made sure I did but still, it's not much, and i've gotten better with my powers. I was heading to the training room, i was okay with people but not new people. I got to the door when i heard Tasha talking to someone. I stopped, i knew it was wrong but i was curious. She was talking with Tony.

"Come on Natasha, just admit it" Tony said

"i have nothing to admit" She said, war were they talking about

"Oh come on i know you like her" Tony said, who? it hurt to think she liked someone else.

"Do not" She said "now go away"

"No until you say you like Amelia" He said, i gasped, she didn't!

"I don't, love is for children" She said, and that's when my heart broke. I quickly ran away.

Natasha's P.O.V  
"I don't, love is for children" I lied, i can't like her, i'm a bad person with a lot of enemies, she could get hurt, 

"Natasha" Tony said "This is bad lying, your a spy you're suppose to be better at it than this, besides i see the way you look at her, again as cliche as that sounds"

"Fine!" I exploded losing my cool with him "I do like her, but i have too many enemies she could get hurt, beside she doesn't like me anyways"  
tony snorted

"Dude, have you seen the she looks at you, it's plain as day" he said "How could either of you not see this, plus she's an avenger, she's going to get hurt anyways"

"Whatever" i said

"Anyway, you should probably go tell her" He said

"What, no"

"Yes, what have you got to lose, if she likes you well there you have it, and if she doesn't I... have no idea" He said "Just, go do it"

"fine" I said, i headed down to Amelia's room, i stopped by the door and took a deep breath. I opened it and gasped at the sight before me...

Amelia's P.O.V  
I ran to my room, and shut the door behind me, i grabbed my razor, i just needed some sort of release, i dragged it across my arms.  
God why did i ever think i had a chance, she thinks love is for children. why did i think love existed at all. i started feeling dizzy, soon the razor dropped from my hand and onto the floor, the last thing i heard was the door opening and a gasp.


	12. Chapter 12

Natasha's P.O.V  
i had opened the door to see Amelia with blood running down her arms, i looked around expecting an attacker before noticing the razor that was in her hand. i gasped. quickly i scooped her up into my arms, i ran through the hellicarrier and crashed through the doors of the med-bay, which caused everyone to look at me then Amelia, then back at me.

"Well don't just stand there, help her!" i yelled, 3 nurses quickly come over and took her putting her on a bed and hooking her up to machines. Her heart beat was rapid and was starting to fail. A couple of other nurse came over to me

"You need to leave right now" One said

"what? no i'm not leaving her" i said

"please, you must leave for her sake" Another said, they forced me out of the room. I stood there for a moment after the door had closed. i then turned around and ran as fast i could to my room. 

3rd person  
It's been two days, and Amelia hasn't woken up, Natasha hasn't gone to see her though, she couldn't stand to see her like that. Plus, she was mad. Mad at herself for not noticing, for god sakes she's an assassin, and a little bit at Amelia, for doing what she did instead of talking to her.  
She was in the training room, furiously throwing knives at a target. She heard light footsteps.

"What do you want Barton?" Natasha asked not looking away from the target

"barton? You must be in a really bad mood" he said

"i wonder why?" She said dryly

"Nat, you have to go see her" he said

"no i don't" She hissed, throwing another knife at the target

"The doctors say that you could help get her out of her coma like state considering you two are so close-" Clint said

"God dammit Clint!" Natasha said whirling around and hurdling a knife at him, which he easily avoided

"You don't understand! She could die clint, she could die!" She yelled "because i couldn't be there for her!", Natasha dropped the knives looking down,

"The one i love could die" She whispered, for once showing weakness.

"hey, hey, come on Nat, she won't die" Clint said coming over to her.

"Come on lets go see her" He said, she nodded and they headed to the med-bay

When they got there Natasha looked at Amelia, she went over and sat down next to her.

"Amelia, hey Amelia, you there?" She asked

"Just... just wake up" She said, she grabbed Amelia's hand and started whispering in russian.

Amelia's P.O.V  
I became aware of my surroundings, the last thing i remember was running away after i heard tony and Natasha's conversation. i felt a pressure on my hand and cracked my eyes open, i saw Natasha there, with her eyes closed, whispering... in russian? I squeezed her hand slightly, i felt a burning on my wrist, her eyes snapped open and she look at me. we both looked at each other for a while before i spoke up

"I hate to break it to you, but, i don't speak russian" i said cracking a smile, she breathed a laugh and pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to have you back" She whispered

"thanks" i said

"What happened?" i asked. her face got serious

"You slit your wrists and almost died" She said, i looked down, she wasn't suppose to find out about that.

"Just... why? why did you do it?" She asked quietly.

"i heard yours and tony's Conversation" i said "truth is, i love you Natasha, i love you so much, you have helped me get through a lot and i can't thank you enough, and i know this is meaningless because you probably don't feel the same but still i-" I was cut off by Natasha's lips crashing into mine, I was shocked for a moment before immediately kissing back, my heart monitor went off the charts, a couple of nurses rushed in but seeing what was happening just turned the thing off. Sadly, it didn't last forever because we need to breathe, mostly me though.

"I love you too" she whispered

"you said love was for children" i whispered

"Then call me a child" she said before kissing me again


	13. Chapter 13

Now, unknown to Natasha and Amelia, the rest of the avengers, plus nick fury, Were watching them from the video room thingy.

"Finally!" Tony said after they kissed

"Finally? You knew about this?" Bruce asked

"Of course, i am an expert in love after all" He said arrogantly

"I don't know about that but, they do look happy" Clint said  
"  
Are you guys sure we should be watching them" Steve said, slightly uncomfortable

"relax capsicle, they don't even know we're here" Tony said, slinging an arm over the captains shoulders

"I don't know if that makes it any better Tony" Bruce said

"no matter that, who knew Natasha liked girls" Steve said

" She never really actually cared, she just said love was love, even if it 'was for children'" Clint explained

"we should throw them a party, i'll get pepper to start planning, and she can take them shopping and what not" Tony said, already texting pepper

"Tony they're not getting married" Clint said

"So, this is about them realizing there love for each other and what not" Tony said

"You just need an excuse to throw a party don't you?" Bruce said

"Yep" Tony replied.

"Okay, everybody out, back to whatever you do" Fury said, herding them out. Although he didn't voice it, he was happy Natasha found somebody to trust other than Barton, somebody she could protect, and love. Someone she could depend on. Although he would never admit that.


	14. Chapter 14

Amelia's P.O.V  
I had made a quick recovery and was back on my feet in a couple of days. At one point Nat had cornered me and demanded to see my scars, i had reluctantly showed her, she was shocked at how many i had. i had also come out of my shell more (even if it was because Natasha kept prodding me to)  
Right now we were in the cafeteria eating lunch with Bruce and Steve, Nat watching me and making sure I'm eating enough since I'm still having a hard time with that, when Tony walked in.

"heyyyy, Natasha and Amelia, you should come by Stark tower tomorrow" he said

"We're not allowed off the hellicarrier" i said

"i convinced Fury to let us off for a week" he said, smirking

"And how did you manage to do that?" Tahsa said, narrowing her eyes

"I have my ways" He said

"Can we, i'm getting tired of being here, plus i wanna check out Stark tower" I said to Natasha.

"fine"

***The next day***  
Me and Natasha had arrived at Stark tower. We went to the receptionists

"you talk to her" Natasha whispered

"what? why me?" i whispered back

"You need to grow a backbone" she whispered bluntly, i huffed and looked at the receptionist, 

"um, we're here to see Tony" i said fumbling with my fingers.

"do you have an appointment?" She asked

"Well, um, no but-" 

"Then you can't see them" she said, i looked pleadingly at Nat. She took my hand and pulled me towards the elevator.

"hey, excuse me! ma'am, you can't go up there" the receptionist said, we kept walking

"Security!" she said, i saw a big dude with brown hair, 

"oh, hey Natasha" happy said

"Hey happy" she said

"You guys know each other?" i asked

"yes, happy is Tony's body guard" she said, my mouth made an 'O' shape

"anyway, can we go up happy" Natasha asked nonchalantly, happy chuckled

"of course" he said, we then headed up. When we got to the top the elevator opened. We saw Every body there, including pepper

"Oh, so glad you guys could make it" tony said walking up to us, 

"Drink?" he said holding ups glass of something

"no thank you, what did you want us here for?" i asked

"well, I am throwing you guys a party" he said, matter-of-factly

"why?" i asked

"for your guys' new found love" he said

"whatever, you just want an excuse to throw a party" Natasha said

"i would never" he said, playing innocent

"anyway, pepper here, is going to take you guys shopping" he said

"That sounds like fun, i've never really gone shopping with anybody before" i said, i looked to Natasha

"Natasha? do you want to go" i asked, she smiled

"sure, could be fun, i guess" she shrugged

"great, we should go now!" Pepper said "bye boys!", we got into a really expensive looking car and drove off

***Le time skip****

We had arrived at the mall and were currently looking for dresses. we decided to look for a dress for one person at a time, right now we were looking for a dress for pepper, she got a some dresses she though was cute and me and Nat picked out some for her too. we spent 30 minutes going through the dresses, finally at one point she cam out in this 

"Oh my god it's gorgeous" i said

"Agreed, we're getting you that one" Natasha said,

"ok, Natasha it's your turn" Pepper said, we bought the dress and went out of the store and into one more of Natasha's taste, pepper pick rout a ton of dresses, and i picked out a couple for her. It didn't take as long because Natasha didn't even try on the ones she didn't like. she came out in this i looked her up and down

"You look beautiful" Pepper squealed 

"You look hot" i said, they both looked at me. realizing what i said i covered my mouth, blushing

"awww, your adorable" Pepper said

"thank you, Amy" Natasha said, we then bought the dress then went to different stores, i didn't really like any of the dresses, a lot of them seemed either too frilly and girly, or too tight and slutty, we got to a store called Hot Topic and i looked around, then a dress caught my eye, i grabbed it and went to the dressing room and put it on. (A/N: does Hot topic even have dressing rooms? i only have one where i live and there isn't one there), i walked out and showed them

"You look so cute" pepper said

"yea, you look amazing" Natasha said, i blushed

"thanks"   
After, we soon headed back to the tower. When we got there everything was decorated for a party, more specifically, everything was rainbow.

"Tony?" i said

"hmm"

"Why is everything rainbow?" i asked

"Oh i, meaning JARVIS, did a little research and found out the colors of the gay pride flag is rainbow" he said, i rolled eyes

"wow"

"anyway, the party is in a couple of hours so we have to go and get ready" Pepper said dragging us to a spare room.


	15. Chapter 15

we were up in one of the rooms getting ready, we had all put on our dresses and were now doing hair and makeup, my hair was purple and pink, probably nervous about being around so many people. Pepper had curled my hair so that it looks wavy, and did my makeup. Pepper had put her hair up in a bun, and Tasha had straitened hers. we then headed down to the party, which had already started, and spotted tony dancing with some random people. 

"Is he drunk already?" Tasha asked

"This is Tony we're talking about" Pepper said

"Good point" Tasha replied  
Pepper ended up going into the crowd of dancers to well... dance (duh) while i just went over to the snack table, not wanting to be surrounded by people. I took one of the cookies that had rainbow frosting and started to nibble on it. Natasha came over and got a cookie too and just stood with me.

"i wonder why fury let us all have the day off?" I asked "i mean this is Fury we're talking about"

"You have a point, i'll ask Tony" Tasha said, going to try to find tony, i went over to the bar and asked the bartender that Tony had hired for tonight.

"i'll just have a water" i said sitting on the stool. i pulled out my phone and checked on stuff for the first time since i got on the hellicarrier. It turns out that i had over a billion messages from April asking if i was ok, what happened, why I'm not answering her, death threats because I'm not answering her, apologies for the death threats ,etc. i should probably remember to text her later. Suddenly some random guy who looked drunk sat down next to me.

"Well hey there pretty lady" he said, his breath reeked of alcohol.

"um, hi" i said, slightly uncomfortable

"What's someone like you doing here all alone" he asked, his voice slurring a little

"well, um, i'm not excatly-" i started

"here let me buy you a drink" he said flagging down the bartender, not giving me chance to finish my sentence, the bartender brought me a drink full of amber looking liquid.

"m, thanks but i don't really dr-" 

"So how about later, me and you can go somewhere more... private" he said, ghosting his hand down my arm. i squirmed uncomfortably

"excuse me" somebody poked him and he turned around to see Nat behind him, she punched him in the face, knocking him out. I looked up at her wide-eyed

"What?" She asked

"You just..."  
"knock him out? yes" She said

"But... you can't just do that!" i said, even though i was uncomfortable with him

"I can if he was harassing you. and i did" She said, smirking, i shook my head in exasperation.  
she slightly pushed him, knocking him off the chair and onto the floor and took the seat herself.

"So, did you talk to Tony?" i asked, taking a sip of my water

"No, could;t get close enough to him, with all the girls practically throwing themselves a him" She said rolling her eyes, i looked over at him and saw about ten girls who looked like they had too much plastic surgery all hanging around Tony, though he didn't look as interested in them.

"do they even know he's dating Pepper?" i asked

"They do, they just choose to ignore it" Tasha said. i looked around and sighed

"Whats wrong?" Tasha asked

"There's just... so many people" i said, she sat there for a minute then stood up.

"Come one" she said, grabbing my hand and dragging me down some halls. She opened a door and we walked in, on the bed were some people snogging.

"oops" she said turning around and leaving the room, i followed her, muttering an apology before leaving. She opened another door and this time it was, thankfully, empty. It had a very large bed in it, a flat screen tv, mini fridge, and an attached bathroom.

"Is all his guest bedrooms like this?" i asked

"Pretty much" She said. I sat on the bed with my back against the head board, Tasha went over to the mini fridge and grabbed out two sodas and two sandwiches, she tossed me the sandwich and soda. i put the soda on the bedside table so that it can sit so it doesn't explode when i open it. She sat down next to me and took a bite of her sandwich. I just looked at mine, i wasn't really that hungry...

"just eat it" Tasha said

"But I'm not hungry" I said  
"You haven't eaten all day, you need to eat something" She said sternly, i took a small bite of my sandwich, it was good. I took a couple more bites and realized i actually was hungry. i looked at the tv

"Can we watch a show?" i asked

"Sure, JARVIS" She said

"Yes, Miss. Roamanoff" He said

"Turn on-" She looked at me

"Doctor who" i said

"-Doctor who" She said

"Yes miss" he said, the tv turned on and the beginning of an episode with 10 in it started.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys i am so sorry this one's really short

I woke up shifted a little and then realized I was pretty much wrapped around Nat and her arm was secured around my waist. I looked up at her, she was still asleep, like actually asleep. She looked so relaxed and peaceful, i then felt her body tense slightly, i sign that she was awake, she opened her eyes and smiled down at me.

"Morning" I said, still tired

"Morning" she said, then the door swung open and Tony was standing there.

"Rise and Shine sunshines, gotta get back to the hellicarrier" He smirked

"uggghhhh" i groaned no wanting to move, my white hair with purple tips falling in front of my face.

"Since when did you care about being on time, stark" Tasha said, raising an eyebrow

"Oh, I don't, but Fury wants to see you two and I want to be able to escape when he discusses it with you" He said

"Discuss what?" I said sleepily

"Nothing" He said then quickly ran off

"Okay, we better go" Tasha said, moving to get up, i groaned again wrapping my arms around her waist, she chuckled before continuing to get up, letting me drop on the soft rugged floor. I finally got up and slipped my shoes on. I followed her out. We went back to the hellicarrier, and went directly to Fury's office. Strangely we hadn't seen Tony around yet. When we got to Fury's office we sat down

"Agent Romanov, Agent Stone" He greeted "Are you aware of what you are doing?"

"No, sir?" Nat said, i shifted nervously.

"to be able to leave the carrier Mr. Stark said Agent Stone had agreed to go on a mission with you agent Romanov" he stated, i gasped and Nat looked pissed. She stood up, her whole Body shaking.

"No" She said defiantly "She's not going, she's not ready" Fury looked surprised at the fact that she was refusing. I suddenly got the urge to prove myself to her  
"H-hey, i'm ready" i said quietly, Nat turned to me looking incredulous.

"Good then it's settled, i'll send you too on a small mission, here are the files" he said handing us folders. Nat then stormed out. You followed her out, you expected her to go into her room but she turned into yours, an indication that it was safe to be around her. She sat on your bed looking through the file

"Nat?" I said quietly, 

"Hmm"

"Are y-you mad?" I asked. She stopped reading the folder

"Yes," i looked down at my lap and saw my hair was blue, purple, and orange.

"Sorry" i said

"it's fine" she sighed "i'm just worried, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I'll be fine" I smiled "I have you" you then leaned over and pecked her on the lips. She smiled

"I'm still gonna kill Tony" she said, i laughed

"So, what's the mission?" i ask, looking down at my folder.

"Fury's right, it's a small mission, we're suppose to sneak into a laboratory and steal the research they're conducting" She explained. 

"ok, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow"


	17. Rewrite

GUESS WHO JUST STARTING REWRITING THIS STORY  
THATS RIGHT: ME  
The plot is going to be... not very different but there are going to be a few major changes, i wasn't liking this anymore but i have lots of motivation to rewrite it so... here i am.  
If anyone cares let me know if you want me to post the rewrite chapter by chapter or all at once.   
Thanksxxx


End file.
